


Archery meows

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kittens everywhere, this is kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: “Ah, she kissed you!” Leo screams, as if that was some kind of a miracle - and really, Keito can bear an insult, maybe two, but he is still in time to go back to the dojo and take his bow to pin Leo to the wall. “I want to do that, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote about Leo was months ago also sorry Keito Ross this is for you

There’s a gentle breeze that welcomes him, when he takes the first step into the archery club room; it brings the scent of Spring blooming again under the melting snow, the first waves of warm the Sun is gifting them all with as Winter steps back and goes to sleep for the rest of the year. He smiles, the room empty, drowned in that silence Keito loves to sink in - that’s the only place in the whole school where he can really let himself go, where he can feel his soul breathing again, regenerating and being reborn anew. He takes the few steps he needs to reach his locker, his ears enjoying the sound of his own footsteps, of the creaking of the door, of the rustle of his own clothes as he takes them off to wear his uniform. 

Nobody is around, which is somehow good, since the only thing he really want is to relax a bit; he doesn’t mind being alone, not when his whole body is begging to release all the stress derived from work - he has already drunk enough energy drinks for today, after all, and shoot a few arrows will definitely help him. He starts his warm-up the moment he steps back in the dojo, but it doesn’t last for much, because there’s a new sound brushing his ears - and it’s one of those things he can’t really ignore, not when the meows he hears are so strong and demanding of attention.

Thank God he hasn’t taken his bow yet. 

He follows the cries, and there’s a new sound invading his hearing, something way too familiar to not recognise it. Keito sighs, shaking his head, as a bunch of bright hair meet his eyes. 

  
“Sssh, sssh, you don’t want him to hear us, do you? Good, good, I love you, you know?”   


“Tsukinaga.”   


And oh, his reaction is almost stunning, because Leo jumps like a rabbit, as he turns around to face him, and really, how didn’t he hear him coming? The way he falls on the ground again well, that’s even more stunning.    


“Keito! We weren’t expecting so soon! In fact, we weren’t expecting you at all, have you come to ruin all the fun as you always do?”   


“I just came to practice, unlike you.”   


“I don’t care about club activities, but one of us has to take care of our children, don’t you think so?”   


Keito rolls his eyes, shoulders dropping and his willing to practice fading way too fast, but he shakes his head, sighing, and he doesn’t really know why he is sitting on the floor the moment after, Little John’s kitties already climbing on his legs before he even notices.    


“I guess you’re right.”   


“Look, look. They all want to say hi to Mama.”

“Why have I become their mother now?”

Leo laughs - and it’s strange how, for once, Keito isn’t bothered by it. “Look at me, Keito? Could I even be a mother for them? You are the boring one in the family, so you have to be their Mama.”

“... I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Keito decides, for his own safety, to ignore Leo for a moment and take one of the kitties on his arms, the temptation to bring it close to his face too strong not to indulge. And oh, it’s one of the best choices of his life, because that tiny tongue on his nose turns the world into a better place, and makes every single word leaving Tsukinaga’s mouth more bearable, at least.    


“Ah, she kissed you!” Leo screams, as if that was some kind of a miracle - and really, Keito can bear an insult, maybe two, but he is still in time to go back to the dojo and take his bow to pin Leo to the wall. “I want to do that, too.”   


“Take another cat, the-”   


Oh.    


_ Oh. _

He didn’t expect  _ that _ . He didn’t expect to find Leo Tsukinaga so close to his face so suddenly, and surely didn’t expect his tongue to brush the tip of his nose more like a giant lion than like a kitty, but well.    


It’s not like it matters, now.   


“Ts- Tsukinaga, what the-?!” he blabbers, face red as a tomato.   


“Ah. You’re salty. I like salty things, can I do it again?”   


“No?”   


“Boring.”   


“Thank you very much, Tsukinaga,” he  _ groans _ , as he takes the cats and puts them back on the floor, getting back on his feet before that idiot of a friend makes something silly again. He pushes his glasses on his abused nose, giving his back to his family - oh, seriously,  _ what the hell _ , Hasumi Keito -  well determined not to turn again at the slightest meow.    


“Where are you going?”   


“Practice.”   


“Aaah, Keito, stay with us, there’s plenty of time for that, but your children will grow and you’ll lose their growth if you go now!” 

And God, Leo knows how to be convincing, especially when he clings to his leg and doesn’t seem to want to let it go.    


“Tsukinaga, my leg.”   


“Please, Keito, stay with us!”   


“... don’t do something weird again.”   


“I can’t promise that.”   


“... let me go.”   


“Okay, okay, I promise!”    


Keito knows that, he can feel the weight of the words his mind is formulating now over his head,  _ you’ll regret it in five seconds _ . But he turns, surrendering to Leo’s pleading and letting himself drop on the floor again - and now there’s a way too big cat curling against his side in an instant, Leo’s laugh reverberating in the whole dojo as he lifts one of the cats and blabbers nonsense like “Look, the whole family gathered together, isn’t it great?”; and that would be just okay, if only Leo didn’t raise his eyes just to look straight into Keito’s and say “I love you, Keito!”   


How incorrigible.  


End file.
